Emails may include a variety of different attachments, such as pictures, documents, and/or videos, among others. While attachments received from close friends or family members are commonly safe and free of malware, attachments received from unfamiliar sources may pose a security risk. In particular, attackers may send malicious attachments through email in mass mailings or targeted attacks. These malicious attachments may appear as legitimate files, such as documents, statements, receipts, etc., but may actually reference separate files that are malicious. Although some email recipients may be keen enough to recognize attachments with questionable and/or unfamiliar characteristics, attackers are becoming more skilled at disguising the attachments to make them appear legitimate. For example, an attacker may associate a misleading computer icon with the attachment in order to mask a malicious action that occurs when the attachment is opened. Thus, even computer-savvy email recipients may be duped by attachments that seem legitimate, but actually reference separate files that are malicious. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies a need for additional and improved systems and methods for detecting malicious email attachments.